


Never again

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alvaro makes him brownies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy late birthday, He cant baje to save a life, Isco nearly killed the dog, M/M, Who I've names coco, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Isco wanted brownies, he tried to make them and failed spectacularly. Alvaro is worried about his boyfriend and a dog that is quite simple.Basically pure fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> I know it's after your birthday and all not this was meant to go up when it was your birthday. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for betaing.

“You’re spectacularly pretty, do you know that?” Isco sounded like he was grinning, not that Alvaro could see him through the phone. 

“What have you done?” Alvaro questioned, suspicion evident in his voice. 

Alvaro had left the house less than twenty minutes ago to go to the shop. How had Isco managed to do something in that time? 

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“What did you do, Isco?” Alvaro’s tone left no room for argument. 

“I got hungry, so I looked up a recipe for brownies online. I made them and put them in the oven, except when I came back to check on them, there was smoke billowing out of the oven and Coco was just sitting in the middle of it. I’m worried about her,” Isco laughed nervously. 

“You better not kill your dog,” Alvaro warned. “Why was there smoke billowing out of the oven?” 

“The brownie mixture blew up,” Isco said quickly - but Alvaro understood every word. 

“Idiota, have you at least opened the back door and the windows?” 

“Yes, I’m not stupid.” 

“You certainly qualify for that adjective because you managed to let a brownie mixture explode in our oven. It exploded, Isco, fucking exploded!” Alvaro laughed. 

He was knocking on the door when a very flustered Isco opened it, his cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. 

“You’re talented,” Alvaro grinned before he kissed the top of Isco’s head. 

“How do I fix it? Did I hurt Coco? Why was she just sitting in the middle of a smoke-filled room?” 

“Cause, like her owner, Coco is a little bit simple. It makes the two of you loveable.” 

“Words hurt, Alvo,” Isco groaned as he scrubbed his hand over his face. 

“So does smoke, doesn’t it, Coco?” 

The dog yipped happily. 

“See, you didn’t hurt her. Now, what were you trying to make?” Alvaro questioned as he scratched his head. 

“Brownies,” Isco mumbled. 

“No, no way, babe? You’re shitting me,” Alvaro grinned. 

“You know I’m not capable of making baked goods, but I was hungry!” 

“Brownies, in the oven?” Alvaro cocked a brow. 

“…Yes. Despite my history with that thing.” 

“Oh, babe, go in the living room and sit down while I clean this and make you real brownies.” Alvaro kissed the top of Isco’s head before he departed. 

So that was exactly what Alvaro did. After at least an hour of cleaning and ventilating the kitchen, he started to prepare the treats. Once he was finished making them, he walked back into the living room. Isco was curled around Coco, his fingers knotted into the dog’s fur. 

“One batch of unburnt brownies coming up; the kitchen isn’t burning down, either,” Alvaro grinned as he sat down on the floor. 

They spent the rest of the day watching really bad movies, Alvaro loving the way that Isco would blush whenever Alvaro would make contact with him. 

“Thank you, I didn’t mean to nearly burn the house down.” 

“I gathered that, babe,” Alvaro smirked before he kissed Isco’s forehead.


End file.
